


Let Me Feel It

by Trunchbull



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trunchbull/pseuds/Trunchbull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuko always includes Senketsu in her sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Feel It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for someone on [Kink la Kink](http://kinklakink.dreamwidth.org/648.html?thread=73864#cmt73864). It’s funny how this was still on my prompt list, and it’s been drilling at my brain for the past week so I’m going to suffer through the pain and DO ITTTTT. Not feeling well though so I apologize if it’s lacking. . . I would go for monsterketsu but bishi’s stuff will always make mine look like shit so no. Going off an idea presented in Blood Play; no washing/ironing, sorry. Noplotbecausei’mdisgusting. I haven’t looked over this either so I’m sorry if there’s anything wrong with it.

When Senketsu was freshly washed and ironed, he found his body more sensitive to touch. Ryuuko found this out fairly early on in their time together. His sighs were much too frequent to be normal, and when Ryuuko asked what was wrong, he responded by mentioning her touch felt ‘nice’. Ryuuko, experimenting a little too far with it, caused Senketsu to experience his first sensory overload. Ryuuko never shot down it down whenever an opportunity presented itself.

Senketsu rippled under the rough, callous fingers, attracted to the patterns drawn onto his surface. Ryuuko brushed invisible dust away from his form, rubbing her knuckles lightly into his threads as a form of a gentle massage.

“Do you wanna try something different today?” Ryuuko breathed, peering from the corner of her eye down at Senketsu.

“What do you have in mind?”

Ryuuko clasped her hands together for a moment, slowly removing the bandages that hid a nasty gash on her left hand. It hadn’t healed to the point where scratching it wouldn’t open it back up. She held it up to Senketsu, wiggling her fingers suggestively towards it.

“Oh?” Senketsu’s interest was piqued at the introduction of blood into their play. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to control himself as easily if he was distracted by it. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you in case I get too. . .”

She smirked in response, batting his surface playfully. “I’ve had tighter.”

Despite her wounds being able to heal quicker when more adrenaline was present in her body—which would inevitably happen in their intense sessions—she’d spent enough time to learn how to control what healed and what didn’t heal. It didn’t seem like a necessary ability at first, but it would prove useful in situations like this.

Her fingers dug into the unhealed skin, nails cutting through and causing the wound to open once more. Blood trickled out of the disturbed wound, tracing a path down her wrist. She smeared it over her thigh—over his lower half, not bothering to drag it out.

She felt a lurch in her loins when Senketsu stuttered, squeezing her body appreciatively. Not even bothering to make her way over to a couch, she huddled where she stood, leaning back against the wall.

She pressed harder into the fabric when she felt his entire being shudder, the gasp inside her head clear and erotic. Grinding it, feeling her life essence being drawn and feasted on by Senketsu. It stung, but simple pain like this was nothing compared to the euphony of Senketsu’s moans.

She made a startled sound, more like a gasp being cut off as he tightened around her. Her skin was sticky, wet, arousal leaking from every pore. He tasted it all, getting a glimpse of just how much his actions were affecting her. He relaxed his grip, and with it came a shaky murmur from Ryuuko.

“Senketsu…”she murmured, biting her bottom lip in certain anticipation for what she knew was to come. One of her hands graced the bottom of a breast, teasing the fibers that gripped the skin. Her thumb traced the outermost threads that made up his eye, skimming the entire path that was sewn.

“ _Ohhh_.” It was so pleasing to be able to bring him to make noises like this. They were so different from how he normally sounded. Sounds that Ryuuko would never tire from hearing.

She grabbed a handful of his fibers in her bare hand and then pressed it into the junction between her legs, rubbing fervently against her warm sex. Two fingers dug in deeper, clothing venturing into the most intimate of areas. The scents, tastes, feeling. . . it was all overwhelming for Senketsu. He moaned as openly as Ryuuko did, tightening freely against her.  

Blood still poured from her wound, and what had collected on her fingers while she’d clenched her fist now found its way spread all over his fibers as she stroked him with her free hand. That garbled moan she remembered from the first time they’d done this. . . he gripped her body even tighter than before, pinching the skin and grinding against the fibers that were inside her.

Ryuuko rocked on her knees, nearly toppling over at the sudden stimulation in her groin. She cried out, gripping onto his fibers as though looking for support, jerking in reaction and silently wanting more.

Steam hissed out as he constricted again, brushing against her hot skin and raising it a few degrees hotter. She rolled her hips upwards, driven more by instinct than logical reasoning. Her free hand slapped against the wall, giving her more purchase to drive her fingers even deeper inside her while under Senketsu’s restraints. Beads of sweat pooled at her chin, her face a blushing image of concentration as she brought both her and Senketsu to the ultimate bliss. She struggled to keep herself balanced on her knees, deciding to slink back onto her rear, legs kicking out in front of her. Her back fully against the wall gave her more leverage, and she was able to set a more steady pace.

The rhythm was enough to bring her struggling to breathe. Her breath hitched every time she pressed her fingers inward, Senketsu constricting to the point where her air was cut off. His mewls and groans made every breath worth it. His name was a mantra in her head, a litany of _yes, yes YES_ becoming more prominent as she felt her muscles tense up.

His tightening broke pace, tightening as she’d begun to take a breath. She can’t _breathe_ and ohh her muscles were tightening, she could feel it, feel it approaching, Senketsu moaning and her whimpering unidentifiable words. He clamped on the tightest she’d ever felt, and despite this, she hit her head back against the wall and released a feral scream.

“ _Ryuuko_!”

Her entire body convulsed as Senketsu writhed against her, steam bellowing from any opening available. She could feel nothing but Senketsu, nothing but the irrepressible pleasure of clothing and human becoming one in the span of mere seconds. Her chest compressed under his grip, burning with the need to take in air to handle her orgasm, and the sensation drew it out longer than she anticipated.

And then it was over. The bonds on her loosened, and she sunk to the ground from her tense position earlier. Senketsu clung to her wet form, still occasionally constricting, as though it were a pulse. Ryuuko hissed, her body too sensitive to really handle the extra friction.

The heat from the steam wrapped around her form, caressing her spent form with the aftermath of their copulation. Her eyelids fluttered, chest rising and falling with great effort. She licked her lips after a moment of recuperation, basking in the afterglow of their activities.

“God, Senketsu, if I knew blood made you that crazy, I would have done this a long time ago.”

Senketsu chuckled tiredly, shifting comfortably on her worn out frame. “Your blood always makes me crazy.”


End file.
